1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a macro implementing method and apparatus using a SAT (SIM Application Toolkit) that can provide a user-defined SAT service for automatically performing a series of operations desired by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a SAT (SIM Application Toolkit) refers to a series of functions which are capable of providing a service to a mobile communication terminal, and is an interface which provides for mutual communication between a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) and an ME (Mobile Equipment: i.e., a mobile communication terminal exclusive of the SIM).
SATs can provide the services (known as SAT sessions) only when both the SIM and the ME support the SAT. In a SAT session, a SIM starts communication with a user of a mobile communication terminal (ME) by transmitting a processing command to the ME. As defined in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS) 31.111 Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) Application Toolkit (USAT), 3GPP TS 11.14 Specification of the SIM Application Toolkit for the Subscriber Identity Module—Mobile Equipment (SIM-ME) Interface, commands that drive the SAT include proactive commands directed from the SIM to the ME and envelope commands directed from the ME to the SIM.
As described above, in a SAT session, communications through the processing commands of the SIM are performed. Conventionally, there are text interfaces by proactive commands such as <DISPLAY TEXT>, <GET INKEY>, <GET INPUT>, etc., and monotonous interfaces that provide an audio tone to a user using a command of <PLAY TONE> and so on. In addition, there are commands such as <MORE TIME>, <TONE PLAY>, <POLL INTERVAL>, <REFRESH>, <SETUP MENU>, <SELECT ITEM>, <SEND SM>, <SEND SS>, <SEND USSD>, <SETUP CALL>, <TIMER MANAGEMENT>, etc. Meanwhile, as envelop commands, there are <Data Download to SIM>, <Menu Selection>, <Call Control by SIM>, <Timer Expiration>, <Event Download>, etc.
Service providers can also provide SIM applications by using services such as a service for transmission/reception of combined commands in the form of an SMS to provide a specified information service or a service for a call connection to a specified service number through combination of commands. These services can be independently developed by the Service Providers (e.g., proprietary services) or can shared between several Service Providers. In other words, a conventional terminal can only provide a built-in SAT service implemented in advance by a service provider through a SAT for a specified service in a SIM. Accordingly, the mobile communication terminal's user can only select a SAT menu provided in the terminal and request a specified service such as weather information, traffic information, etc., by sending a text message through the SAT menu or by using the calling function of mobile communication terminal.
However, as diverse services and additional functions of a mobile communication terminals are increasing, a more efficient use of the SAT is required. Accordingly, in order to increase utility value of the SAT in the mobile communication terminal and to satisfy user's needs, it is necessary to incorporate the SAT with the additional services and functions that can be provided in the mobile communication terminal. The conventional SAT is a monotonous SAT in that it only can process a single command at a time.
In other words, as additional functions are added to the mobile communication terminal, the SAT service utilization and convenience of use of the SAT service, should be maximized.
However, when the users of conventional mobile communication terminals perform a series of operations using the conventional SAT (i.e., monotonous SAT), the different commands for the respective operations must be input one at a time which can inconvenience the user.
Although a built-in SAT service provided by the service provider when the product is sent out can be provided, there is no way to provide diverse SAT services to the user by controlling the SAT to perform a series of operations desired by the user. That is, an interface protocol between the SIM and the ME for repeatedly performing the operations required by the user is not described, and thus the SAT use in the user terminal is limited.